


Você quer parar e sentir a chuva?

by PamelaFizler



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Book: Career of Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamelaFizler/pseuds/PamelaFizler
Summary: Em uma vigilância Cormoran e Robin encaram a intimidade, a amizade e os sentimentos entre eles."Strike, encostado numa parede fria e de cabeça baixa contra a neve fina, vivia um redemoinho de emoções. A gente realmente quase se beijou? O que eu posso fazer para evitar isso? Eu quero evitar isso? Ele era um homem que não contava mentiras confortáveis a si mesmo e por isso sabia que Robin, principalmente agora, era uma parte essencial de sua vida. O problema vinha do medo que sentia de não conseguirem manter tudo inteiro, se chegassem às vias de fato. Garantir que tudo ficasse intacto era muito importante para ele, porque se eles ficassem juntos ele estaria arriscando muitas coisas, e sabia que Robin também."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi inspirada pelo tumblr prompt "Estamos no meio de uma tempestade e você quer parar e sentir a chuva?". A história se passa depois dos acontecimentos de Vocação para o Mal.
> 
> Espero que gostem e que digam o que acharam.

**Capítulo um**

_“Eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo. Eu podia ouvir o coração de todos.”_

_Raymond Carver, O que falamos quando falamos de amor_

**Dezembro de 2012**

Robin Ellacott e Cormoran Strike estavam estacionados em uma esquina da Rua Hervey CI em Finchley. Os dois esperavam para fotografar um homem que deveria visitar uma das casas no final da rua. Uma cliente, Adeline Backer, acreditava que o marido mantinha uma segunda família que morava ali, então ela os havia contratado para confirmar a história e ter provas contra ele.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e Cormoran se sentia um tanto incomodado e também com fome, estava mais inquieto que o normal. Ele ocasionalmente dava batidinhas com a mão no lado de fora da porta, queria escapar logo do tédio. Robin, por sua vez, tentava se manter alerta a qualquer movimento na rua, mas o barulho da mão grande de Strike batendo ritmadamente no metal a estava irritando.

\- Cormoran, você pode parar com isso? Por favor – ela pediu se virando para olhar para ele.  
\- Desculpa, não percebi que estava incomodando. Esse desgraçado não aparece nunca Robin, acho que não é aqui que a segunda família mora, ou ele vai mesmo viajar para a Espanha, talvez tenha uma amante lá – Strike respondeu, se controlando para não voltar a bater na porta.  
\- A gente está aqui tem uma hora só – Robin demonstrou espanto com a atitude dele.  
\- Que? Parece muito mais. Acho que hoje não estou com paciência para ficar esperando babacas como ele.  
\- Você deve estar com fome, pega algum dos biscoitos que a gente trouxe.  
Robin, que agora achava graça da irritação dele, apontou para o banco traseiro onde estava a sacola de guloseimas que eles compraram numa loja perto dali.  
\- Não, agora não. Vou ligar o rádio um pouco.  
Como ela não protestou, ele estendeu a mão e ligou o velho rádio que haviam mandado concertar alguns dias atrás.  
\- Só tem música ruim – Strike resmungou enquanto trocava de estação, até que achou uma música que agradou mais o seu gosto musical.

Assim os dois caíram em silêncio de novo enquanto observavam a rua a espera do Careca Baixinho, era assim que eles o haviam apelidado. Era uma noite de inverno e uma neve fina caia sobre o capô do velho Land Rover. Robin fechou a gola do sobretudo quando um vento frio entrou pela janela que mantinham aberta para ouvirem melhor os sons da rua.

\- Se cobre com o lençol – Cormoran disse, se esticando para o banco traseiro e alcançando o lençol que ele havia trago. Ele então a cobriu enquanto ela ainda estava de olho na rua.  
\- Obrigada – ela agradeceu sorrindo e o silêncio entre eles retornou.

Strike prestava atenção nas letras das músicas que tocavam baixo no rádio, esperando se distrair, então uma estrofe se mostrou interessante e ele aumentou um pouco o volume. Ela era acompanhada de uma melodia simples e bonita que ele achou agradável. “Estamos no meio de uma tempestade e você quer parar e sentir a chuva?”, perguntava a estrofe.

\- Sabe, essa música me lembra você, especialmente essa parte.  
Ele disse, se virando para olhar o rosto dela.  
\- Qual parte, a da chuva? Por quê? - Robin perguntou interessada.  
\- Porque você é entusiasmada, otimista e destemida. Pessoas assim saem bem de qualquer tempestade - Cormoran respondeu com brandura.  
\- É assim que você encanta tantas mulheres por ai?  
Não havia deboche ou irritação em sua voz, na verdade o rosto dela se iluminou com certa alegria.  
\- Como é?  
\- É que geralmente você sabe o que dizer as mulheres, sabe o que dizer para mim pelo menos. Obrigada pelo elogio.  
Robin agora sentia o rosto ficar vermelho.  
\- Se eu não te conhecesse bem Srta. Ellacott, diria que está me cantando.  
Cormoran sacudia a cabeça e apontava o dedo para ela, fingindo estar indignado. Robin caiu na gargalhada.  
\- Você... você está muito engraçadinho hoje - ela disse, se curvando de tanto rir.

Robin respirava fundo enquanto tentava parar a crise de riso. Quando ela conseguiu parar e se acalmou algumas mechas do cabelo loiro arruivado caiam sobre seus olhos, Cormoran se aproximou e as colocou atrás da orelha dela, o que a fez olhar para ele. Os dois se encararam por longos segundos, um sustentando o olhar penetrante do outro. No entanto, o momento foi quebrado quando Robin fez um movimento perceptível na direção dele.

\- Acho que estamos muito distraídos, ouvi o barulho de um carro - Strike deixou a mão cair do cabelo liso e se afastou dela. - Vou ficar lá fora de tocaia, porque talvez seja o Careca Baixinho.

Então ele pegou a câmera de visão noturna que estava em cima do porta-luvas e saiu do carro. Robin viu aquela grande figura se afastar para um canto escuro da rua, com a plena consciência de que a saída dele fora uma desculpa barata, nenhum carro passava perto dali no momento. O sentimento predominante era a frustração e ela se recostou no banco pensando em quantas vezes eles haviam fugido um do outro. Ela havia terminado o curto casamento com Matthew há um ano e quando o rompimento aconteceu foi que se deu conta de que seus sentimentos por Cormoran eram ainda mais profundos do que imaginava. Mas, desde a separação, Robin havia focado exclusivamente em sua independência e no trabalho e não se arrependia de ter agido assim. Porém, ela sabia que negar seus sentimentos por Strike (por mais que parecesse mais fácil e inteligente), não estava dando certo. Robin se sentia cada vez mais atraída por ele e parecia que o detetive também se aproximava cada vez mais, até que mutuamente eles se afastavam de novo. Ela se perguntava até quando seria assim

Strike, encostado numa parede fria e de cabeça baixa contra a neve fina, vivia um redemoinho de emoções. _A gente realmente quase se beijou? O que eu posso fazer para evitar isso? Eu quero evitar isso?_ Ele era um homem que não contava mentiras confortáveis a si mesmo e por isso sabia que Robin, principalmente agora, era uma parte essencial de sua vida. O problema vinha do medo que sentia de não conseguirem manter tudo inteiro, se chegassem às vias de fato. Garantir que tudo ficasse intacto era muito importante para ele, porque se eles ficassem juntos ele estaria arriscando muitas coisas, e sabia que Robin também. Todas essas questões já antigas se misturavam de novo pela mente de Strike e ele sentia que ainda não era hora de voltar para o carro.

...

Aproxidamente 30 minutos haviam se passado e Robin viu muitos carros passarem ao lado do Land Rover, mas nenhum deles era o Opel Meriva branco que o Careca Baixinho dirigia. Ela passará grande parte daquela meia hora se perguntando quanto Strike ia voltar, devia estar muito frio lá fora. No entanto, quando pensava em sair e pedir para que ele voltasse para o carro ela o viu se mover pelas sombras e descer a rua. Em seguida, o Opel Meriva que esperavam passou por ela e dobrou a esquina.

Robin se esticou para a frente e pode ver o carro parar na última casa da rua. Então, uns dez minutos depois da provável chegada do alvo, Strike voltou e retomou seu lugar no Land Rover.

\- Como foi lá? - Robin perguntou, tentando parecer natural, mas ele logo percebeu a mudança no ar que os cercava, ela estava mais fria.  
\- Acho que tivemos sorte, consegui tirar fotos dele beijando a mulher daquela casa, ela o recebeu na porta muito animada. Parece bem mais nova que a mulher dele.  
Strike contou, botando a câmera no porta-luvas e depois fechando a janela do carro por completo.  
\- Que bom que já temos essas fotos. Era de se esperar que ela fosse mais jovem, eles geralmente as trocam pelas mais jovens.  
\- É isso acontece com frequência, não é? Eles são uns babacas Robin, e assim vão despedaçando suas famílias. Mas podemos ir agora, aquela viagem dele para a Espanha parece mesmo uma mentira, acho que ele vai passar o fim de semana todo ai. Posso voltar amanhã e ver se consigo fotos do suposto filho dos dois.

Assim, sem dizer mais nada, Robin saiu com o carro e os dois partiram de Finchley em completo silêncio, o que era incomum depois de terminarem uma vigilância juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando estaciona na Denmark Street Robin faz uma pergunta que pode mudar o desfecho da noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do segundo capítulo e que digam o que acharam.

**Capítulo dois**

_“Talvez ela saiba de cor_  
_tudo que eu preciso sentir.”_

_Jorge Vercillo, Ela une todas as coisas_

Cormoran tentou puxar uma conversa corriqueira enquanto eles voltavam para a Denmark Street, onde ela o deixaria em casa, mas suas tentivas não obtiveram sucesso. Robin estava praticamente monossilábica agora e ele começava a ficar preocupado. Quando ela enfim encostou o carro se despediu dele com um boa noite um tanto seco, algo que o fez sentir um aperto no estômago.

\- Robin, você quer me dizer alguma coisa? Está tudo bem?  
\- Sim, está tudo bem, só estou cansada. Você pode ir agora.  
Nesse momento Cormoran percebeu que ela evitava olhar para ele.  
\- Eu não quero ir, não quero que você vá embora chateada.  
\- Eu não estou chateada - Robin se apressou a responder, no entanto, uma leve batida de sua mão no volante mostrou o contrário.  
\- Estou vendo que não, você não está nada chateada. Olha, se for por causa do que aconteceu em Finchley, quero que saiba... - Strike começou, mas ela o interrompeu.  
\- É exatamente isso sim. Eu estava me perguntando, até quando vamos nos evitar, até quando a gente vai se desculpar?  
Robin o olhou e ele viu a confusão que aquele lindo rosto transmitia, aquela era uma dúvida que ele também sentia, provavelmente na mesma intensidade.  
\- Olha eu... Eu achei que era assim que eu devia agir. Achei que o distanciamento era o que você queria, que era o que precisava, e eu também, você sabe - ele disse, sentido um calor subir pelo rosto.  
\- Sim, eu precisava desse distanciamento, mas isso agora tem um ano, acho que não preciso mais - Robin respondeu e depois tapou a boca, como se as palavras tivessem saido rápido demais, sem sua completa permissão.  
Enquanto ela tapava a boca com a mão Strike ficou visivelmente boquiaberto com essa declaração repentina e não conseguia encontrar o que dizer, assim foi Robin quem tornou a falar de novo.  
\- Você não precisa dizer nada. Estou me sentindo ridícula agora, parece que te coloquei contra a parede. Essa não é a minha intenção, por favor - ao dizer isso ela foi muito calmamente em direção a ele, meteu a mão na maçaneta da porta e a abriu. - Vamos esquecer isso, você já pode ir, boa noite.  
\- Não, de jeito nenhum, não me pede para ir agora - Strike falou, colocando a mão levemente sobre a de Robin, que depois de abrir a porta havia pousado a mão no painel do carro. - Você não sabe o quanto é importante para mim, não é? Eu nunca tive como te dizer. Tudo que a gente construiu desde que você entrou no escritório é importante demais, é especial.  
\- Eu entendo - ela disse abaixando os olhos.  
\- Robin, por favor, olha pra mim - ele pediu delicadamente e ela voltou a encará-lo. – Meus sentimentos por você são muito complexos.   
\- Você não precisa...  
\- Espera, eu não terminei - ele a interrompeu. - A verdade é que tenho medo de perder o que a gente tem agora, porque já é muito bom, mas fico imaginando que pode ser ainda melhor. Isso me enfurece, porque também fico preocupado com o que vem depois. Eu me tornei um pessimista, sempre esperando pela próxima coisa a desmoronar. Com você Robin, eu só preciso que tudo continue certo, inteiro.  
\- É sério, eu entendo tudo que disse. Minha intenção não é quebrar o que nós temos, também preciso e quero que tudo permaneça inteiro entre a gente. Você sabe disso, não sabe?  
Ela perguntou, encorajada pela proximidade entre eles ergueu a mão e tocou a barba dele, que estava por fazer. Cormoran então a olhou nos olhos e sentiu a mão dela em seu queixo, assim desistiu da intenção que tinha de evitar o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Eu sei... agora Robin, eu quero beijar você - Strike respondeu sorrindo, de uma forma que a fez entender como seus sentimentos por ele chegaram tão longe.

Então aconteceu, ela se aproximou o suficiente pela segunda vez aquela noite. O beijo começou doce, mas aquela energia que não precisava mais ser reprimida o transformou em algo mais energético. Robin passou a mão pelo cabelo crespo dele, gostando de sentir seus dedos entre o mar revolto de cachos macios e curtos. Ela experimentava uma sensação quase familiar, como se sua fantasia de enterrar os dedos naquele cabelo tivesse feito juz ao acontecimento. Mas o beijo era melhor, sua imaginação não a havia preparado para o frenesi que corria dentro dela, nem para a pequena chama do começo que agora se expandia e irradiava por lugares que ela não esperava.

Cormoran também se sentia inflamado pela mesma chama. O ar começava a lhe faltar e ele estava um pouco tonto, mas não importava, na verdade era uma sensação boa. Quando a mão de Robin apertou de leve o cabelo dele seus sentidos responderam em uma frequência elevada. Segurando a cintura dela com mais força, ele a puxou para mais perto de si.

O detetive afrouxou o aperto alguns minutos depois, para tomarem ar. Então sua boca voltou a procurar a de Robin, a língua dela encontrou de novo a dele, mas dessa vez foi ela quem o puxou para mais perto. Assim o ombro de Robin encostou na buzina do carro e o som saiu alto, quebrando o prolongar do beijo.

\- Nossa, isso foi... - Cormoran falou, respirando fundo, Robin riu.  
\- E eu poderia te beijar por muito mais tempo.  
Ela brincou, seu hálito fresco ainda arrepiando a pele dele.  
\- Digo o mesmo. Você devia ficar mais, a gente pode subir, se quiser - Strike disse, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo dela.  
\- Não, a gente precisa estipular uma regra. Nada de beijos no escritório, nem no seu flat, é muito perto.  
\- É muito perto - ele riu e tentou imitar o sotaque de Yorkshire de Robin. Sentia aquela pequena chama crescer de novo por dentro.  
\- O que acha de a gente ir para outro lugar?  
\- E onde seria? - ele perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.  
\- Meu apartamento - Robin respondeu, ajeitando a gola do sobretudo dele.  
\- É acho que eu quero ir sim, realmente é mais longe, Deus me livre beijar você no escritório.  
Strike sorriu travesso e ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

Depois disso eles trocaram um selinho e ela se afastou para pegar o volante. Enquanto o Land Rover se afastava pela rua Cormoran experimentou uma sensação de pura felicidade, que há muito não sentia. Robin tremia de excitação por dentro com a perspectiva de passar o resto da noite ao lado dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran e Robin vão para o apartamento dela e passam o resto da noite na companhia um do outro.
> 
> "Os dois perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram ali falando da infância e de assuntos banais. Aquele era o tipo de conversa que não esqueceriam facilmente, ambos sentiam que havia algo significativo acontecendo, que era especial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui quero agradecer a minha amiga Moonlight_switcthes (Flora) por ler esse capítulo antes e me incentivar a postar, obrigada! E quero agradecer a minha prima Bianca por me mostrar Rivers and Roads (música da abertura desse capítulo), porque é muito boa e eu amo. 
> 
> Espero que gostem e que digam o que acharam.

**_Capítulo três_ **

_“Rios e estradas_  
_Rios e estradas_  
_Até eu chegar a você”_

_The Head and the Heart, Rivers and Roads_

Cormoran já estivera no flat de Robin antes, mas sabia que dessa vez algo ia mudar entre eles no momento em que entrassem pela porta. Ele se sentia estranhamente nervoso, como se fosse um garoto inexperiente preocupado com o que viria a seguir. No entanto, achou graça de si mesmo e se sentiu mais leve quando Robin abriu a porta da sala e sorriu abertamente para ele.

\- Ainda tem umas garrafas de Dom Bar na geladeira, da última vez que você esteve aqui - ela disse enquanto eles entravam.  
\- Robin você sabe realmente como me encantar - ele sorriu de volta.  
\- Que bom que você finalmente admitiu isso - Robin riu.  
\- Você sabe que eu sou um ótimo detetive quando o assunto é relacionamento? Porque eu não quero enganar você - ele disse tentando parecer sério, mas ela notou aquele meio sorriso característico dele.  
\- Inteligente da sua parte, se eu fosse você não correria o risco de me enganar - ela brincou, se aproximando dele.  
\- Pra mim já é um risco e tanto estar aqui com você, ter beijado você.  
\- E você está disposto a correr esse risco de novo? - ela perguntou.  
\- Com certeza sim.

Quando ele a beijou dessa vez Robin sentiu como se algo dentro dela estivesse enfim se libertando, tudo aquilo fazia mais sentido do que ela esperava. Eles ficaram por alguns minutos abraçados e se beijando no meio da sala antes de ela o puxar pela mão em direção ao sofá.

\- A gente ainda nem tirou o sobretudo - ele observou achando graça.  
\- É verdade - ela riu e se afastou dele para tirar o casaco, revelando por baixo um suéter branco.  
Robin então pegou os dois casacos e pendurou no gancho atrás da porta.  
\- Você quer beber ou comer alguma coisa? - ela perguntou enquanto ele se sentava no sofá.  
\- Agora não, obrigado. Na verdade quero saber se a gente pode continuar de onde parou - ele ofereceu sua mão a Robin e ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

Os dois se beijaram de novo, primeiro com delicadeza e depois com mais fervor. O corpo de Robin correspondia ao dele de forma surpreendente. A mão grande de Cormoran passou por dentro do suéter branco e segurou com firmeza a cintura dela, lhe causando um arrepio. Aquilo parecia para ambos o lugar e o momento certo para se estar.

\- Acho que a gente devia ir para o meu quarto - ela interrompeu o beijo para dizer.  
\- É isso que você quer realmente? - os olhos de Strike encaram os dela com ternura.  
\- Sim, é o que eu quero - Robin sustentou com vontade aquele olhar.

Reunindo um pouco mais de coragem ela se levantou e pegou a mão dele. Assim eles seguiram de mãos dadas pelo curto corredor até o quarto de Robin.

Depois de encostar a porta do quarto ela se virou para beija-lo. Cormoran a envolveu em seus braços sentindo seu perfume familiar, pensando que jamais desejará outra mulher do jeito que agora ansiava por Robin. Por outro lado, ela começava a sentir algo diferente a respeito do beijo, algo que ainda não conseguia identificar.

O pequeno ambiente estava semi iluminado pela luz que vinha de um poste de rua, as cortinas estavam abertas na janela. Ele então interrompeu o beijo para olhar o rosto dela na pouca luz. Se sentindo mais uma vez empactado e nervoso por estarem assim tão perto.

\- As vezes eu não consigo acreditar no quanto você é linda - Cormoran sussurou.  
Robin sorriu como resposta e o beijo continuou, foi quando ele percebeu que o envolvimento e as intenções dela haviam mudado, logo depois eles se afastaram.  
\- Eu não… você pode me dar um minuto? - ela perguntou e se virou de costas para ele.

Confuso Cormoran se afastou dois passos e esperou. Alguns instantes depois ao observar Robin cruzar os braços e permanecer parada ele percebeu que o problema dela devia ser pessoal. Se perguntou o que devia fazer então. Haveria algum jeito de ajuda-la? Ele contou quase dois minutos na cabeça, que no fundo pareceram muito mais, então tomou uma decisão.

\- Robin eu posso esperar lá fora, se você quiser, claro - ele se aproximou um passo a mais e instintivamente esticou a mão para tocar o ombro dela, mas se deteve no último segundo.  
\- Você não precisa fazer isso, fica aqui - ela pediu, segurando a mão dele que ainda pairava acima do seu ombro.  
Robin foi se virando devagar para encara-lo de novo. Quando ele olhou o rosto dela se sentiu um tanto aliviado, percebeu na pouca luz que algumas lágrimas finas lhe escorriam pela bochecha, mas mesmo assim ela abriu um sorriso de canto de boca.  
\- Eu fico, com certeza - Cormoran disse, apertando de leve a mão que segurava a dele. - Por que a gente não se senta então?  
\- Boa ideia - ela respondeu.

Assim os dois se sentaram na cama de casal, que era o único móvel no quarto além de uma cômoda grande e uma cadeira. Robin se recostou nos travesseiros enquanto Cormoran se sentava sem jeito na beirada da cama.

\- Por que você não tira a prótese para descansar a perna e se senta do meu lado? - ela sugeriu.  
\- Tudo bem.

Ele se abaixou para tirar a prótese e aproveitou para evitar olha-la enquanto ela enxugava algumas lágrimas com a palma da mão.

Quando ele se ergueu e também recostou nos travesseiros Robin disse:

\- Desculpa, eu não queria...  
\- Calma ai - ele pediu brandamente. - Eu só estou preocupado com você Robin. Você não acha mesmo que eu sou o tipo de homem a quem precisa pedir desculpas por chorar, acha?  
\- Não, eu não acho, eu ia pedir desculpa porque sei que você ficou preocupado - ela respondeu.  
\- Não precisa se desculpar por isso. Imagino que o que está sentindo não seja o tipo de coisa que dê para evitar.  
\- Não é mesmo. É ruim ser pega de surpresa por algo que você nem devia lembrar - ela disse, e Cormoran se sentiu aliviado por perceber que a voz dela já estava mais firme.  
\- Olha a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que vou estar aqui se você quiser falar sobre o que está te incomodando, ou sobre qualquer outra coisa - ele a encarou e sorriu de forma sincera.  
\- Obrigada, é muito bom ouvir isso. Não sei explicar direito, mas acho que me senti frustrada - ela disse.  
\- Frustrada?  
\- Sim, não quero falar abertamente sobre isso, mas eu me senti frustrada porque estava gostado de tudo que estava acontecendo entre a gente. Então coisas ruins me vieram a cabeça, e tudo ficou se misturando - ela contou e abaixou os olhos.  
\- Acho que os traumas são assim mesmo, eles nos pegam desprevenidos as vezes. Mas o importante é que você não vive nem se alimenta dos seus traumas Robin, eu percebi isso.

Quando Cormoran terminou de falar ela se virou, ergueu os olhos e segurou a mão dele de novo.

\- O problema é que há muito tempo não me sinto assim, me pegou desprevenida. Mas agora que estou me sentindo melhor, posso dizer que não queria ter estragado o momento - Robin sorriu para ele, no entanto naquele sorriso não havia mais a malícia de alguns minutos atrás.  
\- Você não estragou nada, pra mim a gente ali na sala, e no carro, já foram ótimos momentos - Cormoran sorriu de volta.  
\- Você é uma pessoa muito legal.

Ela riu, e ele ao lembrar da frase que dissera a ela tempos atrás riu também. No entanto, depois de rirem juntos Robin suspirou e o silêncio voltou a cair entre eles. Em silêncio eles pensavam um no outro, então Cormoran decidiu que tinha algo a dizer a ela.

\- Sabe Robin, uma vez Shanker me disse que você é parecida com a minha mãe, no jeito - ele contou.  
\- Sério, por que ele disse isso? - ele pode ver a curiosidade brilhando nos olhos dela.  
\- Ele só me disse que você gosta de ajudar as pessoas, que se preocupa realmente com elas, assim como a minha mãe. Eu fiquei pensando sobre isso.  
\- Então? - como ele demorou a falar ela pressionou.  
\- Então, eu até concordo com isso, mas o grande problema da minha mãe Robin era ela não se preocupar consigo mesma. Primeiro eram os namorados, as festas, os outros - ele suspirou e continuou. - Na verdade eu queria que ela tivesse sido mais como você, que tivesse se importado com ela mesma também, que tivesse se cuidado mais.  
\- É muito difícil pra você falar sobre a sua mãe, não é? - Robin perguntou.  
\- Sim, eu nem lembro quando foi a última vez que conversei com alguém sobre ela. Acho que é difícil porque me sinto culpado por não ter estado lá quando ela morreu, e eu a culpo também, por muitas coisas. Só não sei o que é pior.  
\- Tenho certeza que você fez o que pode para ajuda-la, isso mostra que você a amava - Robin disse.  
\- Sim, eu a amava, e apesar dos defeitos ela me amava também - ele sorriu e apertou um pouco a mão de Robin.  
\- É bom saber um pouco mais sobre a sua mãe, mas a gente pode trocar de assunto, se você quiser. Eu também fico curiosa para saber um pouco mais sobre os seus tios.

Os dois perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram ali falando da infância e de assuntos banais. Aquele era o tipo de conversa que não esqueceriam facilmente, ambos sentiam que havia algo significativo acontecendo, que era especial.

\- Que horas são? - Robin perguntou quando percebeu que estavam ali há muito tempo.  
\- Já são 22:45, eu nem reparei - Cormoran respondeu ao olhar o relógio de pulso.  
\- Acho que a gente devia comer alguma coisa - Robin sugeriu, e nesse momento a barriga de Cormoran roncou alto.  
\- Sim, e você não podia ter escolhido um momento melhor - ele riu.  
\- Logo imaginei que você estivesse com fome - ela brincou. - Vamos para a cozinha, podemos fazer sanduíche ou assar uma pizza.  
\- Adorei as opções, vou querer a Dom Bar que está na geladeira também.  
\- Então vamos logo, também estou com fome - Robin disse.

Ela esperou até Cormoran recolocar a prótese e se levantou. Quando chegou perto ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a beijou no topo da cabeça com carinho, esperava que esse gesto pudesse dizer a Robin um pouco sobre o que ele sentia no momento. Assim eles saíram do quarto felizes por ainda estarem na companhia um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o último capítulo dessa fanfic, espero que tenha valido a leitura. Pra quem leu até aqui, obrigada!

**Author's Note:**

> A frase "Ele era um homem que não contava mentiras confortáveis a si mesmo" é de Robert Galbraith, acho que de Vocação para o Mal (não consigo lembrar ao certo)


End file.
